


Not Gonna Die

by Bofur1



Series: The Songs of Our Hearts [10]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Calm Down Óin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Gen, Nightmares, Not Really Character Death, Panic Attacks, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Bofur1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even seasoned warriors have nightmares. After all they've lived through, it's almost expected of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Gonna Die

Glóin opened his eyes when he heard the shushing of blankets off to his right. Sitting up, he peered through the darkness to see a familiar form curled in a ball.

“Óin!” Glóin whispered into the dark. “Are you alright?” The only answer he got was a pitiful whimper. Rolling onto his knees, Glóin crawled toward his brother, hissing his name again. Concerned, Glóin placed a hand on Óin’s shoulder and found he was trembling. Disconcerted by this, Glóin retracted his hand and fidgeted, uneasily watching the sweat trail down Óin’s face.

A few moments later, Glóin tumbled backward when Óin suddenly bolted up straight with a wild, nonsensical cry and went for his iron staff that leaned against the nightstand.  

“Not him! You can’t take him!”

“Óin, Óin, it’s me!” Glóin yelped, holding up his hands as protection. The staff fell to the floor with a strident clang. Panting, Óin slumped back against the headboard of their massive human bed. He held his hands up to the moonlight, watching them quiver violently in the throes of his dream.

“I can’t feel my fingers!” Óin cried in alarm, eyes dark and wide in his colorless face. “Glóin, help me...I can’t breathe—!”

Lunging forward, Glóin smothered his brother in a snug embrace. Mentally he cursed the bed that the Master of Laketown had given them, certain that it and the strange surroundings were the cause of Óin’s nightmare.

Glóin sat in the squatting position for five minutes before his back began to protest. He shifted slightly, but Óin’s shaking spiked again at the unexpected movement.

“Please don’t leave me,” Óin gasped, clutching at Glóin’s hand with the urgency of one seeking an anchor to reality.

Glóin shook his head, his long, bristly beard inadvertently mopping the tears and sweat from Óin’s face. “Óin, you’ve got to let me move or my back will get all stiff.”

With great reluctance Óin allowed Glóin to move until he was up against the pillows. Heaving with emotion, Óin curled up and leaned his head against Glóin’s shoulder.

“I saw them,” he whispered in terror. “The Orcs were hunting us in the dark...you couldn’t keep up, but I couldn’t stop... Azog—” Óin’s sentence ended in a shudder and Glóin felt a pang as he realized that the Pale Orc wasn’t just the subject of Thorin’s dreams.

“Óin. Listen to me,” Glóin whispered, slipping an arm around Óin’s shoulders. “Break the dream’s hold. You can’t let it keep its chains on you, can’t let it control you.”

Óin whimpered. “It just seemed so real...”

Glóin sighed deeply and tightened his hold on Óin. “Don’t worry, brother. We’re not going to die. Not tonight.”

 

_Death surrounds_  
 _My heartbeat’s slowing down_  
 _I won’t take this world’s abuse_  
 _I won’t give up, I refuse!_  
  
 _This is how it feels when you’re bent and broken_  
 _This is how it feels when your dignity’s stolen_  
 _When everything you love is leaving_  
 _You hold on to what you believe in_  
  
 _The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye_  
 _And then I heard you flatline_  
  
 _No, not gonna die tonight_  
 _We're gonna stand and fight forever_  
 _(Don’t close your eyes)_  
 _No, not gonna die tonight_  
 _We're gonna fight for us together_  
 _No, we’re not gonna die tonight_  
  
 _Break their hold_  
 _'Cause I won’t be controlled_  
 _They can’t keep their chains on me_  
 _When the truth has set me free_  
  
 _This is how it feels when you take your life back_  
 _This is how it feels when you finally fight back_  
 _When life pushes me I push harder_  
 _What doesn’t kill me makes me stronger_  
  
 _The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye_  
 _And then I heard you flatline_  
  
 _No, not gonna die tonight_  
 _We’re gonna stand and fight forever_  
 _(Don’t close your eyes)_  
 _No, not gonna die tonight_  
 _We're gonna fight for us together_  
 _No, we’re not gonna die tonight_  
  
 _Don’t you give up on me_  
 _You’re everything I need_  
 _This is how it feels when you take your life back_  
 _This is how it feels when you fight back_  
  
 _Not gonna die_  
 _(Not gonna die)_  
 _Not gonna die_  
 _(Not gonna die)_  
 _Not gonna die tonight_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The name of the ending song is 'Not Gonna Die' by Skillet. By the way, if you comment I will love you forever!! :D


End file.
